During installation of a door on a cabinet of a household refrigerator, it is often difficult to maintain the door at a preselected location while attaching the door hinges. Further, it has been found that, during shipping, the refrigerator is sometimes subjected to such severe impacts that the unhinged edge of the door moves vertically with resultant damage to the refrigerator cabinet, the door, and/or the hinge.
In order to protect the refrigerator from damage during shipment, various packaging systems have been employed such as taping and/or placing cardboard supports under the door.
Although these heretofore utilized packaging systems have been partially successful in reducing shipping damage, the weight of the door is often sufficient to break the tape, crush the cardboard supports and free the door for damaging movement during severe impacts.
By providing the apparatus of this invention, the doors are sufficiently supported to substantially, completely restrain the door against vertical movement and resultant damage during shipping. Further, it has been discovered that the apparatus can be utilized during installation of the door hinges to assure proper alignment of the door relative to the refrigerator cabinet.